


Mit Ausnahmen

by Velence



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Aliens, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: Leonard ist geschieden und niedergeschlagen. In einer Bar in San Fransisco lernt er Jim kennen, der ihn aus seiner Lethargie reißt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prue/gifts).



Leonard nippte an seinem neuen Alien-Getränk, das von der Farbe an trüben Apfelsaft erinnerte, und verzog nach dem ersten Schluck scharf den Mund. Er hatte am Tresen Platz genommen und irgendwas mit echtem Alkohol bestellt. Die Erfindung von Synthehol war wohl die blödeste Idee, die jemand je gehabt hatte. Das Zeug schmeckte nicht mal annähernd wie Alkohol.

San Francisco hatte den Vorteil, dass sich hier nicht nur der Hauptsitz der Sternenflotte als auch die gleichnamige Akademie befand, sondern auch dass Außerirdische zum Stadtbild gehörten. Leonards Gesöff stammte von einem anderen Planeten und war definitiv von der harten Sorte. Das hatte er jetzt nötig.

Er fragte sich, warum Menschen heute überhaupt noch heirateten. Das war so altmodisch. Und es funktionierte eh nicht. Leonard nahm frustriert einen großen Schluck und schüttelte sich.

Nach seiner Scheidung schien ihm die Aussicht, als medizinischer Offizier ins All zu fliegen, um möglichst großen Abstand zwischen sich und seine Ex zu bringen, geradezu verlockend. Er verfügte über ein Quartier in den Wohnblöcken für die Kadetten. Man konnte zwar auch andernorts wohnen, aber als Single bot es sich an, die Wohnmöglichkeit in unmittelbarer Nähe des Medizinischen Corps zu nutzen. Dennoch hielt Leonard es nicht auf dem Areal mit dem munteren Sternenflotten-Nachwuchs aus.

Dass er auf dem Barhocker mit zusammengesunkenen Schultern einen traurigen Anblick abgab, war ihm gleich. Leonard war zu sehr in seinem Kummer versunken, dass ihn weder die Musik noch die Party, die weiter hinten in der schlauchartigen Bar stattfand, interessierte. Er machte sich an einem neuen Drink zu schaffen, als sich ein junger Mann mit einem theatralischen Stöhnen an den Tresen warf und etwas bestellte.

„Hi“, sagte der Typ, während er auf seine Bestellung wartete, „Wurdest du versetzt?“

„Wer?“ Leonard sah irritiert auf. Der Man sah gut aus. Ihm gefielen die honigfarbenen Haare und das kecke Grinsen. Er meinte, ihn schon mal gesehen zu haben.

„Na, dein Date?“

„Welches Date?“ Leonard stand noch immer neben sich. Er richtete sich leicht auf, sich langsam bewusst werden, was für einen Eindruck er machen musste.

„Du siehst aus, als würdest du auf jemanden warten. Ich nahm an, du wurdest sitzen gelassen.“ Der junge Mann streckte seine Hand aus. „Jim.“

„Leonard.“ Er nahm sie und schüttelte sie behäbig. „Ich warte auf niemanden. Niemand wartet auf mich...“

„Das ist… tragisch“, erwiderte Jim frohgemut. Der Barkeeper stellte sein Glas, das ganz nach Bier aussah, vor ihm ab. Er nahm es auf und hielt es Leonard zum Prost entgegen. „Zumindest hast du etwas, um dich aufrecht zu halten.“

„Auf das echte Zeug!“

Jim stimmte mit ein und ließ sein Glas an Leonards klingen.

Leonard leerte den Rest seines Alien-Gesöffs mit einem Zug. Er gewöhnte sich an den Geschmack.

„Da verträgt einer was“, kommentierte Jim nicht unbeeindruckt.

Leonard bemerkte die Begeisterung nicht und ging automatisch in die Defensive. Seine Frau – Ex-Frau – hielt nicht viel von seiner Vorliebe für Fusel. „Alkoholmissbrauch und Alkoholismus sind nicht das gleiche. Alkoholismus hat die gleichen Symptome wie Alkoholmissbrauch, der Unterschied ist die körperliche Abhängigkeit.“

„Schlechten Tag gehabt?“, fragte Jim mitfühlend.

„Wohl eher ein schlechtes Jahr...“, grummelte Leonard.

„Dann bist du hier genau am richtigen Ort, um dich abzulenken.“

„Was ist denn hinten los?“ Leonard machte einen Kopfbewegung in Richtung der hinteren Räumlichkeiten, aus denen Musik und angeregtes Geschwätz zu hören war. Im vorderen Barbereich war es hingegen angenehm ruhig, gerade richtig, um sich entspannt zu unterhalten. Leonard wurde bewusst, dass Jim eine willkommene Erweckung aus seiner trüben Lethargie war.

„Ich hatte einen heißen Flirt, der mir ein bisschen zu heiß geworden ist.“ Jim grinste amüsiert.

„So etwas gibt es?“ Leonard dämmerte es langsam, dass er ihn schon mal gesehen und von ihm gehört hatte. Der Mann war für seine Bettgeschichten bekannt – und für seine Missachtung von Autoritäten.

„Andere Spezies sind zwar immer interessant...“, Jim zischte durch die Zähne, „Aber auch gefährlich. Besonders wenn das Gegenüber männlich ist.“

Leonard war plötzlich ganz Ohr. Jim war gutaussehend und fesselnd. Er würde ihn nicht von der Bettkante stoßen. „Ist männlich ein Problem?“

Jim machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Im Prinzip nicht, auch wenn ich Frauen bevorzuge. Es ist nur ein Risiko, wenn man praktisch nichts über die Sexualität einer fremden Spezies weiß. Ob man kompatibel ist und wenn ja, wie man verhütet beziehungsweise sich schützt.“ Er zwinkerte und lachte, bevor er wieder von seinem Bier trank. Der Schaum bescherte ihm einen weißen, leichten Schnurrbart, den er mit der Zunge genüsslich verschwinden ließ. „Er hatte Tentakel und Stacheln...“

„Das kann… ansprechend sein“, meinte Leonard überlegend.

„Nächstes Mal studiere ich die medizinische Datenbank, bevor ich losgehe...“

„Und du jemanden aufreißt.“ Leonard musterte ihn. Er bedauerte, dass er früh geheiratet hatte und spekulierte, was er alles verpasst haben musste. Monogamie mochte nicht immer ideal sein, aber mehr sorgte auch meistens lediglich für verletzte Gefühle.

„Ich muss sagen, ich bin froh, kein Vulkanier zu sein“, gab Jim zu, „Ich könnte nicht so lange ohne Sex leben.“

Leonard fragte sich, woher er vom Pon Farr wusste. Das war wenigen Menschen bekannt. Der Geschlechtsakt war bei den Vulkaniern ein Tabuthema und wurde nicht in der Öffentlichkeit diskutiert geschweige denn mit Menschen geteilt. Womöglich hatte Jim mal einen Vulkanierin oder einen Vulkanier vergeblich angegraben. „Also bist du vor deinem Verehrer – oder wie man das sagen soll – geflohen? Oder hat dich der Durst an die Bar getrieben?“

Jim überlegte einen Moment, in dem er neckisch den Kopf zur Seite lehnte. „Beides. Wie wär‘s mit einer neuen Runde?“ Er deutete auf ihre leeren Gläser.

„Deswegen bin ich hier“, erwiderte Leonard trocken.

Jim teilte dem Barkeeper mit, dass sie beide Leonards unbekanntes, extraterrestrisches Getränk haben wollten. Als diese fertig waren, schlug er vor auf die andere Seite gegenüber dem langgezogenen Tresen auf einem der Ledersofas Platz zu nehmen. In dem abgedunkelten Licht konnte man nicht sehen, wie abgenutzt manche Sitzfläche war.

Leonard taumelte kurz, als er sich vom Barhocker erhob. Der Alkohol entfaltete angenehm seine Wirkung. Er folgte Jim zur Sofareihe mit den kleinen, flachen Tischen und setzte sich.

„Es gibt nichts, was man nicht mit einem guten Tropfen heilen kann“, erklärte er und trank von dem Drink.

„Da könntest du recht haben, Len!“, sagte Jim und tat es ihm nach.

Leonards schaute wegen des ungewohnten Spitznamens irritiert zu ihm. Jim hatte für sie einen Zweisitzer gewählt, dass jetzt ihre Knie leicht zusammenstießen, als sich Leonard auch körperlich zu ihm wandte. Er fühlte sich wie ein Teenager, der bei der Aussicht auf Sex nervös wurde und feuchte Hände bekam. Leonard hatte lange ausnahmslos mit seiner Frau geschlafen und die wenigen sexuellen Erfahrungen mit dem gleichen Geschlecht waren aus den Zeiten vor seiner Ehe. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Jim tatsächlich mit ihm flirtete oder er sich bloß gut mit ihm unterhielt. Andererseits war dafür das Gespräch schon recht sexlastig. Leonard war mehr als verwirrt.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier? Das ist nicht der typische Laden für Kadetten.“ Das war einer der Gründe, warum er sich dafür entschieden hatte. Mit den Sternenflottenfrischlingen verbrachte er schon zu viel Zeit.

„Komm schon, du kannst nicht in San Francisco leben und nicht in eine der exotischeren Lokalitäten abzusteigen! Ich bin absolut dafür, neue Welten zu entdecken und auszuprobieren, was noch niemand zuvor ausprobiert hat!“ Jim feixte amüsiert.

„Wie Alien-Syphilis?“, fragte Leonard sarkastisch.

„Deshalb wollte ich ja einen Blick in die medizinische Datenbank werfen…“

„Man kann nicht alles wissen. Die Informationen sind teilweise recht dürftig, erst recht was Reproduktion und Sexualität angeht“, warnte Leonard.

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einer muss immer der erste sein.“

„Ja, tolle Aussicht, als Patient Null in die Medizingeschichte einzugehen“, knurrte Leonard missmutig bei der Vorstellung.

„Dafür sind wir doch bei der Sternenflotte.“

„Erinnere mich nicht daran, ich hasse fliegen und den Weltraum ganz allgemein. Ich könnte mich auch in eine Dose auf hoher See begeben.“ Erst jetzt fiel Leonard auf, dass Jim einfach geschlussfolgert hatte, dass er ebenfalls im Dienst der Föderation stand.

„Das hält dich offensichtlich nicht davon ab, trotzdem auf die Enterprise oder ein anderes Schiff zu wollen. Verlorene Wette? Mutprobe?“

Leonard seufzte. „Der größtmögliche Abstand zwischen mich und meine Exfrau...“

„Okay...“ Jim verzichtete darauf, weiter in dem Thema herumzustochern. Leonards Körpersprache war eindeutig abweisend und verspannt.

„Ja… Es ist… kompliziert.“

„Weißt du, was ein großer Vorteil der Sternenflotte ist?“

„Keine Ahnung?“ Leonard spielte mit, da Jim ihn offenkundig ablenken wollte.

„Die knappen Uniform-Kleider für die weiblichen Offiziere!“

„Im Sommer wäre ich auch nicht abgeneigt, solche Uniformen zu tragen“, überlegte Leonard laut. War das schon der Alkohol, der aus ihm sprach?

„Ja, warum gibt es keine Uniform-Shorts? Ich würde auch die Kleider anziehen. Die Beinfreiheit und das freie Schwingen...“

Leonard öffnete entsetzt den Mund. „Du gehörst zu den unhygienischen Menschen, die auf Unterwäsche verzichten?“

„Unterwäsche ist so 21. Jahrhundert.“ Jim lächelte frech. „Nur manchmal. Keine Aufregung. Es sei denn, du findest es aufregend...“ Er nahm den Bund seiner Hose und drückte sie nach unten, sodass man seine Haut sehen konnte. Ob er tatsächlich keine Unterhose trug, konnte Leonard nicht erkennen, aber er kam nicht mehr aus dem Starren heraus. Oh ja, Jim flirtete doch mit ihm. Er musste es schon mit dem Zaunpfahl sagen beziehungsweise ihm zeigen, damit er es schnallte.

„Du kannst dich bestimmt vor Anfragen kaum retten“, meinte Leonard atemlos.

„Ich blitzte schon oft ab. Glaub‘s mir. Es ist nur eine Frage, wie man damit umgeht. Ich habe auch kein Problem damit, allein nach Hause zu gehen. Aber wie sieht‘s bei dir aus? Du bist doch frei und interessiert?“ Jim war direkt und offenherzig.

„Ich...“

Als Entscheidungshilfe legte Jim seine Hand auf Leonards Knie und rutschte etwas näher. Die Gedanken an das, was passieren könnte, ging Leonard im Kopf herum. Er beugte sich langsam mit leicht geöffneten Lippen vor, während er Jim unablässig in die Augen schaute. Sein Atem stockte. Leonards Blick wanderte zu Jims rosigen Lippen. Das war der Moment, in dem er wusste, was passieren würde.

Jim sprang unvermittelt auf, als er eine laute Stimme von hinten hörte. „Scheiße!“ Er packte Leonard am Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine. „Wir müssen gehen.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Was? Wieso?“, fragte Leonard verdattert.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich bin gleich zurück.“ Jim zerrte ihn zum Ausgang. Jetzt spürte Leonard die Promille in seiner Blutbahn richtig. Er stolperte vorwärts, gehalten von seinem Begleiter. Zusammen stürmten sie vor die Tür. Die Nachtluft war frisch. Er atmete keuchend ein. Ihm war schwindlig, aber Jim zwang ihn weiter zur Flucht, bis sie außer Sichtweite der Bar in einer Seitengasse stehen blieben.

„Warum sind wir jetzt weggelaufen?“ Leonard lehnte sich nach Luft schnappend an die nächstbeste Wand. Seine Lungen brannten vom Laufen.

„Seine Spezies kann recht aggressiv werden...“

„Du bist abgehauen, da wäre ich auch aggressiv oder zumindest angepisst gewesen“, kommentierte Leonard trocken und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Plötzlich spürte er Übelkeit hochsteigen. Das dumpfe Gefühl, was eben noch in seinem Magen gewesen war, bahnte sich den Weg hoch in seine Kehle. Vergeblich versuchte Leonard den Brechreiz herunterzuschlucken. Er fing an zu würgen. Panisch stieß er sich von der Mauer ab, als er merkte, dass es nicht funktionierte.

Mit vorgebeugtem Oberkörper brach er auf den Asphalt.

Jim verzog angewidert den Mund. Er konnte keine Kotzgeräusche hören. Der Anblick war weniger schlimm. Leonards Mageninhalt bestand hauptsächlich aus Flüssigem, das er jetzt herauswürgte. Jim klopfte ihm zaghaft auf den Rücken, als er sich langsam beruhigte.

Leonard wischte seinen Mund notgedrungen an seinem Ärmel ab. Er schluckte an dem ekligen Geschmack.

Jim sah ihn sensationslüstern, wenig mitfühlend an, aber das war Leonard recht. Er hatte diesen Blick verdient. „Wie viele hattest du davon?“

„Zwei, drei Bier? Und noch ein paar andere… Dingens?“ Er musste zugeben, dass er den Überblick verloren hatte. Der Barkeeper hatte ihm immer schnell nachgereicht. Es brauchte lediglich einen Fingerzeig von ihm. Allerdings war er die meiste Zeit auch der einzige Gast, der an dem Tresen Getränke orderte. „Verdammt, ich muss irgendwas zum Runterspülen haben!“

„Bis zum Campus ist es nicht mehr weit.“ Jim hielte kurz inne. „Ich kann dich auch gerne zu dir begleiten.“

Leonard schnaubte. „Das ist wohl das unsexieste, was ich je gemacht habe.“

Jim lachte laut. Er sah ungemein gut aus – und Leonard wollte ihn mehr denn je. „Bisher hat sich noch niemand vor meinen Füßen übergeben – außer mir.“

„Warte, bis dich der Männerschnupfen erwischt.“

„Niemand blutet, schreit oder prügelt sich. Und meine Aussichten auf einen guten Ausklang der Nacht sind noch ziemlich gut.“ Jim legte seinen Arm um Leonards Hüfte. Sein fester Griff ließ ihn wissen, dass nicht der Zeitpunkt war, sich zu sträuben. „Ein paar hundert Meter und du kannst so viel Wasser haben, wie du willst.“

Leonard fügte sich und ließ von ihm ins Wohnheim führen. Er spürte Jims Körperwärme, registrierte den Kitzel, den seine körperliche Nähe in ihm auslöste. Er war ganz ausgehungert, nach physischer Berührung und Zuneigung, die es schon lange vor der Scheidung nicht mehr gegeben hatte.

Auf dem Gelände waren etliche Nachtschwärmer unterwegs. Jim dirigierte sie auf den schnellsten Weg, ohne von vielen wahrgenommen zu werden, in einen der Wohnblöcke.

Er war fast ein wenig enttäuscht, dass Jim ihn losgelassen hatte, sobald sie eingetreten waren. Bis jetzt hatte Leonard keinen Gedanken an einen Mitbewohner verschwendet, aber es war offensichtlich, dass nicht nur Jim in dem winzigen Quartier wohnte. So viel Unordnung und schmutzige Wäsche konnte keiner allein produzieren.

Er stand unschlüssig mitten im Raum. „Wo ist dein Mitbewohner?“

Leonard war der Meinung, dass die Quartiere absichtlich dermaßen klein waren, damit die Kadetten gleich wussten, was sie auf fliegenden Konservendosen im Weltall erwartete.

„Keine Sorge, der hat sich über Nacht ausquartiert.“

Jim wies ihm das kleine Bad.

Leonard war froh, als sich die automatische Tür hinter ihm schloss, und er allein war. Dort spülte er seinen Mund mit Wasser aus. Er gurgelte sogar, um den fiesen Geschmack loszuwerden. Das einzig Gute am Erbrechen war, dass er sich nun wieder ein wenig nüchterner auf den Beinen fühlte. Als er aus seiner Vorbeugung hochkam und sich im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken erblickte, fand er seinen Anblick furchtbar. Leonard sah müde und abgekämpft aus. Eine unfrisierte, dunkle Haarsträhne fiel ihm ins Auge. Er hatte einen Haarschnitt nötig. Es gab einen kurzen Moment, wo er glaubte, in Tränen ausbrechen zu müssen, aber das passierte nicht.

Er hob seinen linken Arm und schnupperte. Der Schweißfleck war nicht zu übersehen, aber der Geruch hielt sich in Grenzen. Leonard war nicht mit dem Vorsatz losgezogen, jemanden aufzureißen, – nicht dass er noch wusste, wie das ging – sonst hätte er mehr auf sein Äußeres geachtet. Er hielt sich nämlich durchaus für eitel.

Am liebsten wäre er jetzt einmal unter die Dusche gesprungen, stattdessen gesellte er sich wieder zu Jim, der seine leichte Jacke abgelegt hatte. Erst jetzt fiel Leonard auf, dass er nicht die typische Kadettenuniform trug. Sie machte alle irgendwie gleichförmig, obwohl Jim sicher auch in Uniform aus der Menge herausstach.

Wahrscheinlich hatten schon etliche Menschen (und Aliens) den Weg in sein Bett gefunden, doch das war Leonard gleichgültig. Jims intensiver Blick konnte ihn glauben lassen, dass er der einzige Mann auf Erden war, der zählte.

Leonard räusperte sich. „Der fiese Geschmack in meinem Mund ist einigermaßen eliminiert.“ Jim hatte schon zu ihm aufgeschlossen, bevor Leonard leise hinzufügte: „Ich könnte allerdings gut eine Dusche gebrauchen.“

„Lass mich selbst prüfen, wie es um deinen Mund steht...“, nuschelte Jim ganz dicht vor seinem Gesicht. Er hob die Hand, berührte zart seine Wange. Dann legte er seinen Arm um ihn, wollte ihn näher an sich ziehen. Sein Mund fand Leonards. Der hörte sich seufzen, spürte, wie er ihn in die Wärme seiner Umarmung zog. Leonard schmolz dahin und flüsterte mit geschlossenen Augen: „Verdammt.“

Jims Lippen waren warm und weich. Sie öffneten und schlossen sich über Leonards. Immer wieder, bis Leonards Mund rot und feucht war.

„Finde ich nicht“, konstatierte Jim und sah sich sein Werk an. Er biss sich lustvoll auf die Unterlippe.

„Was?“ Leonard war gedanklich noch ganz in den Kuss vertieft.

„Du schmeckst gut. Ich finde, du brauchst keine Dusche. Es sei denn, du willst?“

Leonard war geschmeichelt, dass er den Geschmackstest bestanden hatte. „Na ja, mein Mund mag jetzt desinfiziert sein, aber der Rest ist nicht gerade frisch.“

„Wie du meinst. Die Dusche steht dir frei. Ich hole mal ein Handtuch.“

„Kommst du nach?“, fragte Leonard in der Hoffnung, dass er die Stimmung nicht gekillt hatte. Der Kuss war fantastisch gewesen.

„Das Risiko, sich Zuhause zu verletzen, ist in dieser Dusche enorm! Das sagt man seit Jahrhunderten – und es stimmt immer noch“, meinte Jim.

„Und ich Dummerchen dachte, das Weltall sei gefährlich...“

„Ich habe einen Zehennagel in der Dusche verloren! Fast.“

Leonard lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er verschwand ins Bad, wo er sich entkleidete. Die gefalteten Klamotten legte er aus Platzmangel auf einen Haufen ins Regal unter dem Waschbecken. Die Dusche hatte eine transparente Schiebetür, um optisch Größe vorzutäuschen.

Die erste Berührung mit warmen Wasser war eine Wohltat, die Leonard empfing. Er fuhr sich durch die nass werdenden Haare. Er hatte geküsst wie ein Teenager, mit allem Ernst und völlig atemlos. Er wusste gar nicht, warum und wieso er so lange aufs Küssen hatte verzichten können. Es machte süchtig.

Ausgerechnet Jim, der nichts anbrennen ließ, holte ihn aus seinem Scheidungstief.

Tja, was sollte er sagen, er war einfach, wenn‘s drauf ankam. Leonard schmunzelte vor sich hin. Möglicherweise war doch noch Restalkohol in seiner Blutbahn oder er fühlte sich seit langem einfach mal wieder unbeschwert.

Eilig wusch Leonard die kritischen Stellen, bevor die Finger seiner rechten Hand seinen Penis berührten und ihn umschlossen, die Erregung mit Auf- und Abbewegungen steigernd. Leonard öffnete den Mund, während seine Augen geschlossen waren und glaubte, seinen Herzschlag laut pochen zu hören.

Auf einmal erklang ein Pfeifen. Jim stand im Bad und bewunderte Leonards Antlitz.

Leonard stellte das Wasser ab, öffnete die Tür und beeilte sich, Jim das Badehandtuch abzunehmen, das dieser ihm mitgebracht hatte. Er versuchte nur halbwegs, seine Erektion zu verstecken – schließlich war er ja deswegen hier. Das Begehren von einer anderen Person als seiner Frau hatte er in den Jahren der Ehe immer weit von sich gestoßen. Es war gut, wieder begehrt zu werden.

„Ich liebe deine feuchten Haare nach dem Duschen...“, meinte Jim und machte zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. Er war inzwischen auch völlig nackt. Jim war sportlich gebaut, wie Leonard vermutet hatte. Athletisch und ästhetisch. Seine Brust wirkte auf den ersten Blick haarlos. „Wie wär‘s, wenn ich dir beim Abtrocknen helfe?“

„Ich war schon immer ein Freund von Doktorspielen...“

„Das ist gut. Hier auf deinem Mund sind ein paar Wassertropen, um die ich mich kümmern muss“, murmelte Jim, während er einen Arm um ihn legte und mit der anderen das Handtuch gegen Leonards Schulter hielt. Er schmiegte sich an ihn, sodass Leonard seinen Körper deutlich spürte, besonders die Körpermitte. Seine Lippen küssten zärtlich Ober- und Unterlippe und knabberten daran.

Als Leonard den Mund unter leisem Stöhnen öffnete und den Kopf in den Nacken legte, stieß er damit gegen die Schiebetür der Dusche.

„Todesfalle Badezimmer“, meinte Jim, nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn zu seinem Bett hinüber.

Leonard fing das Badehandtuch gerade noch mit seiner freien Hand vorm Absturz. Er hatte kurz Zeit, Jims ansehnliche Rückseite zu bestaunen. Jim grinste, als er den Blick sah. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“

„Ziemlich.“ Leonard rubbelte sich mit hastigen Bewegungen trocken. Jim, der sich an die Ankündigung, ihm dabei zu helfen, hielt, machte aus dem Abtrocknen einen erotischen Tanz. Seine Hüfte kreiste gegen und mit Leonards. Fast nahtlos ging er wieder zum Küssen über, was seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu sein schien.

Leonard übernahm schließlich die letzten Zentimeter zum Bett, setzte sich darauf und zwang Jim, ihm nachzufolgen. Jim robbte mit dem ganzen Körper auf die Matratze und ließ ihn dieses Mal nachkommen.

„Sieh mich an“, bat Jim, „Ich will das braune Samt deiner Augen sehen. Die Lust darin.“

Als Leonard ihm in die Augen blickte, fühlte er sich nackter denn je, doch die Lust überstrahlte jedwede Unsicherheit. „Du hast so eine Art, mich glauben zu lassen, ich wäre der einzige.“ Er lächelte beschwingt.

„Das bist du, Len.“ Jim spiegelte das Lächeln. Seine Hand legte sich um Leonards Erektion, während seine Augen weiterhin aufs Leonards ruhten. Dessen Reaktion – ein fast schluckaufhaftes Einatmen – erregte ihn besonders. „Was willst du? Ich bin für fast alles zu haben. Hand, Mund, ficken, gefickt werden… Fingern. Zusammen mastrubieren.“ Jim sog jede Reaktion Leonards in sich auf. Er überlegte, ob ihm noch etwas einfiel.

„Ich will… ich will gevögelt werden“, sagte Leonard. Er war bestimmt nicht schüchtern und wollte es ihm beweisen. Jim war aufmerksam und erfahren genug, dass er auch mit jemand Ungeübtem wie ihm umsichtig umging. Leonard wusste, dass es sich wie fulminate Explosion anfühlen konnte, wenn man mit dem Richtigen Sex hatte.

„Gerne!“ Jim zog begeistert die Augenbrauen hoch. Schneller, als Leonard sehen konnte, kam Jim auf die Knie und rutschte nach hinten aufs Bett. Er bat ihn, sich umzudrehen und sich ein Kissen unter die Hüfte zu legen.

Mit Herzpochen tat Leonard, wie ihm gesagt wurde.

Jim packte seine den Pobacken und schob sie auseinander. Leonard war schockiert, wie schnell er zur Sache kam. Er war noch überraschter, als er jäh Jims Zunge an seinem Loch wahrnahm. So hatte seine Dusche doch etwas Gutes, dachte er. Jim leckte genüsslich um seinen Anus und drüber. Leonard wusste, dass dort viele Nerven lagen, doch bisher hatte niemand ihn mit der Zunge verwöhnt. Er krallte sich ins Bettlaken, als Jim ganz leicht in ihn vordrang. Fast automatisch drückte sich Leonard ihm entgegen. Er wollte mehr.

Irgendwann nahm Jim einen Finger dazu und tauchte ihn neben seiner Zunge in ihn ein.

„Jim“, keuchte Leonard erregt.

„Das ist gut, nicht wahr?“, fragte Jim. Man konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören.

„Mehr!“

„Dein Wunsch ist mein Befehl.“

Leonard lachte. „Und das aus deinem Mund...“

Von irgendwoher zauberte Jim Gleitcreme und bereitete ihn Finger für Finger vor. Schließlich nahm er seinen Penis in die Hand und drückte ihn langsam in Leonards gut geschmierten Eingang. Er solle einfach lockerlassen und ausatmen, erinnerte Jim ihn, bevor er sagte, wie geil auf ihn sei und wieder den Spitznamen verwendete. Als er ganz in ihm drin war, legte er sich auf Leonard und küsste seinen Nacken.

Leonard drehte das Gesicht in seine Richtung. Jim küsste seine Wange. Ihre Zungen trafen sich. Jim war schwer, aber Leonard genoss den Körperkontakt, das Gewicht, die Hitze zwischen ihren Leibern. Das Küssen lenkte vom dumpfen Druck und dem leichten Schmerz ab.

Unter wilden Küssen begann Jim sich zu bewegen. Das anfänglich unangenehme Gefühl verwandelte sich in Prickeln. Jim stützte sich mit den Händen seitlich ab und intensivierte seine Bewegungen. Sein Becken klatschte auf Leonards Pobacken. Jeder Stoß wurde mit einem Stöhnen quittiert.

„Komm! Komm für mich!“, rief Jim. An seinen lauter werdenden Stöhngeräuschen glaubte er zu erkennen, dass Leonard ebenfalls nicht mehr weit vom Orgasmus entfernt war. Sein Keuchen wandelte sich zu seinem Grunzen. Jim steigerte sein Tempo und kam mit einem langgezogenem Stöhnen. Er hielt inne und ließ sich vom Orgasmus überrollen.

„Fuck“, sagte Jim heiser.

Plötzlich hörte er Leonard schluchzen. Erschrocken zog sich Jim aus ihm heraus und warf sich neben ihn lang auf die Matratze. Tränen liefen über Leonards Wangen.

„Len?“, fragte Jim äußerst besorgt. „Hab… Habe ich dir wehgetan? Was ist passiert?“

„Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung.“ Leonard wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. „Ich war nur… so überwältigt. Es war unglaublich schön. Das sind die Endorphine.“

„Scheiße, du hast mir schon Angst gemacht...“, erwiderte Jim. Er drückte seine Hand gegen Leonards Wange und rieb mit seinem Daumen über seine Lippen. „Nächstes Mal sag deinen Endorphinen, dass sie dich zum Lachen statt zum Weinen bringen sollen.“

„Ja.“ Leonard rollte sich auf die Seite. Ihm war klar, dass es kein nächstes Mal geben würde.

Jim legte sich auf den Rücken und zog Leonard auf seine Brust. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn zu trösten. Ihn hatte der überraschende Gefühlsausbruch mehr schockiert, als er zugeben wollte. Ihm brach das Herz, wenn er jemanden weinen sah. Das ging gar nicht. Jim war richtiggehend hilf- und ratlos. Das Gefühl, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, ließ ihn nicht los.

„Wirklich alles in Ordnung?“ Jim strich über sein Haar.

Leonards Kopf ruhte seitlich auf seine Halsbeuge. Er hatte einen Arm über Jims nackten Bauch geschlungen und sich an ihn gekuschelt. „Es geht mir gut“, kam die schläfrige Antwort.

Normalerweise schlief Jim schnell nach dem Sex ein, aber Leonard ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Er war kein emotionsloser Klotz, auch wenn er gerne unverbindlichen Spaß hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim wachte in der Nacht auf. Er wusste nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte. Irritiert sah er auf die Uhr. Als er sich umdrehte, entdeckte er, dass Leonard auf der Bettkante saß. Er hatte die Ellenbogen auf den Knien und den Kopf auf seinen Händen abgestützt.

„Len? Leonard?“, flüsterte Jim ganz leise.

Auf einmal machte er sich Sorgen. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, wie er ihn dort sitzen sah. Es gab immer Leute, die gleich nach dem Sex gingen, weil sie sich die Peinlichkeit des nächsten Morgens nicht geben wollten (vor allem wenn es ein alkoholbedingter Ausrutscher war) oder nichts für eine entspannte Runde Schlaf mit einem Fremden übrig hatten, aber Leonard hatte weder peinlich berührt noch unentspannt gewirkt. Es musste etwas anderes sein.

Da er keine Reaktion bekam, setzte er sich auf und berührte Leonards nackten Rücken zaghaft mit seinen Fingern. Dieser zuckte erschreckt zusammen. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Jim jetzt lauter.

„Ich bin ein elender Trinker...“ Leonards Stimme war brüchig.

Jim schwang die Beine herum und rutschte neben ihn auf die Bettkante. Er fröstelte. „Jeder übergibt sich irgendwann mal. Bei dem Alienzeug weiß man nie, was genau drin ist. Gut, es muss natürlich freigegeben werden, aber das ist praktisch ein kleines Selbstexperiment – der beste Weg, sich auf das Leben im All vorzubereiten.“ Jim grinste über seinen Scherz, dann zog er die Bettdecke heran und über seine Schultern. Er wunderte sich, dass sein Bettnachbarn scheinbar nicht fror.

Leonard seufzte.

Jim zog die Decke noch Stück hoch und legte das andere Ende über Leonards Schultern.

Leonard blieb bewegungslos und vermied Augenkontakt. Jim war viel netter, als er von einem notorischen Betthüpfer erwartet hatte. „Scheiße...“

„Hey, so schlecht war der Sex doch gar nicht, dass man...“ Jim ließ den Rest offen. Wenn er nervös wurde, machte er schlechte Witze. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.“

„Du kennst mich doch gar.“

„Genug, um Sex mit dir zu haben. Du hast mich weder gefressen noch geschwängert. Klar, du bist ein Mensch, aber man weiß nie…“ Jim schlug sich vor den Mund. „Sorry. Was ich sagen will: Meine Menschenkenntnis ist gut und du bist ein feiner Kerl – und gutaussehender Mann. Wir haben uns köstlich amüsiert, oder nicht?“

Leonard erwiderte nichts.

Eine Gänsehaut hatte sich über Jims Arme gelegt. Er drückte sich noch fester in die Decke. Die leicht gesenkte Temperatur zur Nacht störte ihn weniger, wenn er eingewickelt unter der Decke schlummerte. „Ist es wegen deiner Ex-Frau?“, fragte er behutsam.

„Es ist mein Fehler. Ich bin ein kolossaler Idiot“, gestand Leonard, „Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen, ohne sie...“

„Ohne wen?“ Jim legte seine Hand auf Leonards Knie. Die Geste hatte nichts Erotisches. Er fragte sich, ob er trotz seiner Scheidung immer noch an seiner Frau hing.

Leonard blickte auf die Hand hinab.

„Ohne sie…?“ Jim wiederholte seine Frage.

Leonard seufzte, wobei sein Brustkorb zittrig bebte. Er wischte sich die Tränen, die stumm über seine Wange gelaufen waren, mit dem Handrücken am Kinn ab. „Meine Tochter.“

„Deine Tochter?“, echote Jim perplex. Leonard war älter, aber mit Nachwuchs hatte er nicht gerechnet. Die meisten Kadetten an der Akademie waren ungebunden oder mit jemandem aus dem eigenen Reihen zusammen, schließlich wollten alle irgendwann der Erde den Rücken kehren und ins Weltall aufbrechen.

„Meine Frau… Ex-Frau… Wir haben uns das letzte Mal gestritten. Sie hat mich angeschrien, ich habe zurückgeschrien. Sie hat sagt, ich soll mich erst wieder blicken lassen, wenn ich trocken bin. Meine Tochter hat sich eingemischt. Sie ist durchgedreht, hat sich richtig aufgeregt und ist total ausgelöst abgerauscht. Ich… ich… Als meine Ex mich dann rausgeschmissen hat und sich die Tür hinter mir schloss… Das fühlte sich so endgültig an.“

„Du kannst sicher mit ihr reden“, meinte Jim mitfühlend, „Sie wird dir deine Tochter nicht verwehren.“

Leonard schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat recht. Ich bin betrunken da aufgekreuzt. Ich bin ein Versager. Ich werde ihnen nicht länger im Weg stehen.“

„Was redest du da?“ Jim runzelte verärgert die Stirn. Er drückte fest seinen Oberschenkel, sodass Leonard seine Fingernägel im Fleisch spürte.

„Au, spinnst du?!“

„Nein, du spinnst“, gab Jim wütend zurück. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter, als er merkte, was sie gesagt hatten. Leonard lachte ebenfalls ihm zugewandt, bevor er sich nahtlos in ein weinendes Häufchen Elend verwandelte.

Jim nutzte die Chance, ihn zu ergreifen und in seine Arme zu ziehen. Leonard wehrte sich im ersten Moment, dann sank er gegen seine Schulter und klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn.

Jim streichelte über seinen Rücken. Ausgerechnet er fand sich in der Rolle des erwachsenen Tröster wieder, für die er sich nicht geeignet fühlte.

„Hey, sieh mich an.“ Er zwang ihn sanft, sich von ihm zu lösen und ihn anzusehen, während er ihn mit beiden Händen aufrecht hielt. „Es ist gar nicht so übel. Es ist gar nicht so übel. Okay?“ Der Angesprochene starrte beschämt zu Boden. Zumindest hatte er aufgehört zu weinen. „Len? Leonard! Hey, hör mir zu. Wir kriegen das schon hin. Okay? Ich passe auf dich auf.“

Leonard schluckte und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Lüg mich nicht an“, bat er.

„Nein.“ Jim drückte ihn mit seinen Händen. Er schluckte nervös. Bisher hatte er sich souveräner gehalten, als er erwartet hatte. Verantwortung war eigentlich nicht seins, obwohl jeder zu glauben schien, er müsse nach seinem Vater kommen, der einen heldenhaften Tod gestorben war.

Jim hatte kaum Freunde, weil er bei einem attraktiven Gegenüber als erstes an Sex dachte. Er hatte keine Beziehung, weil… unverbindliches Vergnügen einfacher war. 

„Hey, vielleicht ist die Akademie das beste, was dir passieren konnte. Vielleicht brauchst du tatsächlich etwas Abstand von allem. Deine Ex soll die Erde behalten.“

„Ja, und mir bleiben nicht weiter als meine Knochen...“, kommentierte Leonard sarkastisch.

„Und das Weltall!“

„Natürlich...“

„Du bist im Vorteil. Das Weltall ist eindeutig größer!“ Jim sah ihn unverwandt an. „Lass uns schlafen. Die Stunden werden dir morgen fehlen.“

Wie ein gezähmtes Tier ließ sich Leonard führen. Jim robbte voran wieder auf seine Seite des Bettes. Als Leonard sich schweigend mit dem Rücken zu ihm ausstreckte, rückte Jim näher heran. Er schlang seinen Arm um Leonards Taille und drückte sein Gesicht gegen dessen Schulter. Langsam registrierte er, wie die Anspannung auf Leonard wich und er entspannte. Ihm entfuhr ein trauriger Seufzer, der einen Hauch von Erleichterung in sich trug.

„Morgen sieht die Welt anders aus“, versicherte Jim leise und ruhig.


End file.
